Giraffes
Giraffes are mammals that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Giraffes have usually long legs and a long neck. Female giraffes have hairs on top of their ossicones, males do not. Their coat is covered in irregular star-shaped patches, and are buff-colored below the knee. Their tongues are blue-black. In The Lion Guard Neither female nor male giraffes have hair on their ossicones. The short manes of hair that run along their necks sometimes extend to their head in a tuft, but this is not always the case. They usually have brown eyes, but green eyes have also been observed. Their tongues are pink. Information In the Real World The giraffes seen in The Lion Guard are Masai giraffes. Their necks have special valves used to control the flow of blood to the head. They give birth standing up. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar While Kion and Bunga race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they run through a herd of giraffes, knocking the fruit over and under one of the herd members. During Tonight We Strike, a giraffe is briefly shown balanced unsteadily on the top of group of animals. Soon after, one appears standing among a group of frightened Pride Landers. The Rise of Makuu Giraffes are seen watching the Mashindano between Makuu and Pua, as well as chanting quietly before the fight begins. Like the other animals, they become mixed up when the crocodiles move into Big Springs, and end up moving away from their proper place in the Pride Lands. Bunga the Wise When Bunga gets the idea of blocking Lake Kaziwa's flooding waters with a dam, Shingo approaches him, approving of his idea. Multiple giraffes are later seen during the song Bunga the Wise, seeking advice from Bunga, and later as Bunga parades around the Pride Lands to spread his advice. Can't Wait to be Queen A giraffe named Twiga is seen bowing to Simba during the song Duties of the King. Zazu also mentions that consoling giraffes with fleas is a duty of the King. Simba adds that this particular duty isn't much fun, and Zazu agrees, noting that the fleas "do tend to spread". The Kupatana Celebration During the song Jackal Style, a number of jackal pups slide down the neck of a giraffe. Multiple giraffes are seen among the angry Pride Landers surrounding the jackals at the end of the song. Giraffes attend the Kupatana Celebration, including Twiga, who performs in front of the Pride Landers. When the jackals attack, the pups snap at their legs, but are driven away by Beshte. Once the jackals leave the Pride Lands, the giraffes eat the flowers of the baobab tree. Fuli's New Family A trio of giraffes appear during the song My Own Way as Fuli darts between their legs, and again as the Pride Landers run through the Pride Lands. Follow That Hippo! A pair of giraffes are shown peacefully munching leaves. When Mtoto calls out a warning about a hyena attack, multiple giraffes group together in terror, but are soon informed that it was a false alarm. During the song Hero Inside, Beshte and Mtoto pass a small herd of giraffes, who lift their heads as the hippo and the elephant pass by. Later, Beshte is seen reassuring Shingo, Thurston, and a bushbuck that the current situation with hyenas will be taken care of. When Thurston points out that zebras are the best-tasting animals in the Pride Lands, the giraffe makes disbelieving sound. After the hyena issue is resolved, a giraffe is seen taking a drink. The Call of the Drongo As Kion looks out over the Pride Lands, multiple giraffes are visible. Paintings and Predictions In the Lair of the Lion Guard, Rafiki is shown painting a giraffe on the cave wall. He decides that the neck is too short, and repaints it with a longer neck. The Imaginary Okapi As Beshte is informing Ajabu about how safe the Pride Lands are, Twiga munches on some leaves behind them. Beshte greets her before she walks away. Multiple giraffes can also be seen during the song Life in the Pride Lands. The Trouble With Galagos While The Lion Guard are discussing the galagos' problem at Hakuna Matata Falls, Shingo calls for help. When The Lion Guard arrive, they find out that Shingo's neck is stuck in a tree. He explains that he was trying to eat the acacia leaves, and sticks his tongue out to grab them, but his tongue gets stuck in some small branches. Bunga finally gets him out, and when he does, Shingo sees another acacia tree and heads for it. Baboons! Baby Baboon runs up a giraffe's neck whilst Fuli chases after him. He then leaps on the back of another giraffe, waiting for her to catch up before he leaps onto a nearby tree. Beware the Zimwi Rafiki mentions that The Zimwi is as tall as two giraffes. Never Roar Again The giraffes are cut off from their water supply when an earthquake knocks several boulders down. When the Lion Guard arrives, Ono is teased by Twiga and Shingo for lacking his crest feathers, to which Fuli and Bunga demand that they quit teasing him. Kion is hesitant to use the Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks down after an incident that occurred earlier. He asks Beshte to knock the rocks down for him. After he does so, the giraffes rush in to have a drink. The Trail to Udugu At the end of the episode, some giraffes can be seen running across the Pride Lands near Pride Rock. Babysitter Bunga Twiga hangs out with her friends Muhimu and wonders if Bunga can watch her daughter Juhudi. The Savannah Summit Twiga is seen heading towards Pride Rock for the Savannah Summit, but becomes visibly shocked along with everyone else when she discovers that Makuu was invited to the Summit too. As they journey to Mizimu Grove, Twiga begins talking to Vuruga Vuruga about being annoyed that Makuu got invited to summit. After all the things him and his crocodiles have done they both believe they shouldn't show Makuu any respect, and Twiga suggests that they talk in private. She and Twiga then discuss Makuu in private a little later on. Mtoto overhears part of their conversation, and the Lion Guard approach them, believing them to be in danger. When they can't find any trace of Makuu, Kion asks Mtoto exactly what he heard, and he confesses that he actually heard Twiga speak about Makuu. Hearing this, the giraffe drops a branch that she was eating and turns to Vuruga Vuruga in disbelief, denying Mtoto's claim and asking if she was speaking about Makuu. When Vuruga Vuruga denies talking about him too, Twiga claims to be eating branches, and continues munching. After more suspicions are raised, Twiga finally gets the Guard to leave. At sunset, Kion convincingly tells the other leaders that Makuu fell into a pit and completed his journey through the circle of life, leaving everyone in great shock. Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga step up and say they didn't want Makuu to perish, and that they just wanted to teach him a lesson. To everyone's surprise Makuu returns alive and well, though angry at the lack of trust they had for him. Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga watch on with shock and worry that Makuu will never accept them as comrades but their shock is turned into relief when the crocodile says that the trick they pulled was worthy of a crocodile. The Golden Zebra When a drought hits the Pride Lands, Twiga and her herd argues with Vuruga Vuruga's herd over who should have the next drink, worried that they'll miss out entirely. Kion tries to calm them, but is ultimately forced to seek advice from his father regarding the situation. Later, having found a solution, the Lion Guard leads the herds through the Back Lands, where they are introduced to Dhahabu the golden zebra, who welcomes them into her watering hole, on the condition that they olic and romp. They accept her proposal, and enjoy the water. Divide and Conquer At the beginning of the episode, Twiga and Juhudi are being chased by Janja's clan until the Lion Guard shows up, but when the jackals are seen attacking elsewhere, the Guard splits up. Nne, Tano, Cheezi, and Chungu go to attack Kion and Besthe, but Janja stays to attack the giraffes. Twiga kicks him, and the hyenas retreat. She thanks the Lion Guard, and she and Juhudi head home. Later in the episode, Twiga is among the group of animals getting entertained by Tamaa. She asks him if she can do her voice, and while sounding like Twiga he replies with "Yes, but can you hear me from up there?", and the group of animals start laughing. The Kilio Valley Fire After Ma Tembo's herd lost their home Kilo Valley Kion asks Twiga if the Giraffes would share their home with the elephants since they are both big and eat leaves. After Zito eats a ton of leaves Twiga gets mad and asks if the elephants could go somewhere else. Undercover Kinyonga After Thurston the zebra panics and runs because he heard a talking rock and Twiga about hearing a yelling tree. {| | data-source="next"| Beshte and the Beast Twiga's herd are seen drinking at the watering hole until a gorilla named Shujaa comes and scares them away. {| | data-source="next"| The Queen's Visit Giraffs are seen watching Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands. {| | data-source="pre"| The Fall of Mizimu Grove Twiga's herd comes to watch the show at Mizimu Grove. However the Army of Scar interupts the show. A short while after Scar reveals himself in front of the Pride Landers. After explaining his plans he disappears and the herds start to panic and run. Once all calmed they start talking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning they meet at Pride Rock. Everyone follows Kion back to Mizimu Grove where Makini's Mpando Mpaya survvied the attack. Everyone agrees to stay in the Pride Lands and Makini plants her baobab tree. Fire from the Sky Near the beginning, Twiga's herd can be seen while the fire is falling. Battle for the Pride Lands Some giraffes bid the Lion Guard and Makini farewell as they start their journey to the Tree of Life. Trivia *Giraffes are featured in the It's Unbungalievable! short, Who Has Better Hair? *Giraffes remain standing most of the time because laying down makes them vulnerable. *They move gracefully in loose herds. *A giraffe's height lets them see farther than any other Earth-dweller, helping them spot predators from far away. *A giraffe's brain is the largest of all hoofed animals. *Calves weigh about 110 pounds and stand six and one half feet when they are born. *The word 'Giraffe' has Arabic roots. *There are nine sub-species if giraffes, they can be distinguished by their coloring. **Three of the sub-species are native to Kenya: the reticulated giraffe, the Masai giraffe, and the Rothchild's giraffe. Notable Giraffes in The Lion Guard *Shingo *Twiga's herd **Twiga **Juhudi Category:Animals Category:Giraffes Category:Giraffids Category:Mammals Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life